Everlasting
by chekov23
Summary: These are the adventures of Kailey. A half Asguardian who possesses Asguardian magic and works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers. When Loki starts taking an interest in Kailey, she starts wondering: will she betray her friends and fall under Loki's spell or will she stay by her friends?
1. Prologue and Kneel

**Prologue**

"Once mankind accepted the simple truth that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed to be home of their Gods, others they knew to fear. The world where I come from is called Asgard, the eternal realm. In ages past we tried to show them how Earth was but one of the nine realms of Cosmos, linked to all others by branches of Yggdrasil; the worlds tree. But through all their thirst for knowledge, they let our lessons fall into legends."

Kailey, a small brunette with light brown eyes that looked gold in the reflection of the light, smiled up at her dad in amazement. "So I'm from legends?"

"Yes and no…it's hard to explain."

"What your father is trying to explain and doing a terrible job at it is you're from two worlds: Asgard and Earth. Your father from Asgard and I, Earth."

Kailey looked over at her mother and nodded slowly, everything slowly failing into place. "But father, why are you here and not at home?"

"I was accused of treason and was banished to this world with no way of returning home but I was an innocent man."

"Oh, sorry for asking." Kailey whispered.

"What you need to keep in mind is this: in the midst of your life, you must find the magic that makes your soul soar. Now go to bed, you've got school tomorrow."

Kailey looked up at her mom confusingly, she always hated her riddles. The ten year old watched her parents leave her room, turning off the light before closing her bedroom door, leaving her to stare up at her ceiling deep in thought.

* * *

Over the years as Kailey grew older, she finally understood her mother's riddle. At the age of twenty she discovered her magical abilities that she had inherited from her father's side after an incident where she wound up under the watch of agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. She was never going to join at first until she learned about Thor at the age of twenty two. She was hoping to be on the case in New Mexico so she could have a way of getting to Asgard but she was always rejected by Fury. In the end she missed out on her chance and disappeared off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar but that wasn't the last time she heard of him.

* * *

And there came a day, a day unlike any other when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat: Loki. On that day the Avengers were born. Captain America; the first avenger and leader. Iron man; the man of metal and snarky remarks. Thor; God of thunder from Asgard. Hulk; the raging green monster from an experiment gone wrong. Black widow; an ex Russian spy. Hawkeye; an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Lastly, Silk Shadow: a half Asgardian with powers of magic and trickery. These seven formed the Avengers and together they fight the foes no single superhero could withstand.

**Chapter 1: Kneel**

Kailey sighed as she pushed open her apartment door and threw her keys into a jar. She flicked on the light and looked around, her lip turning up in disgust when she saw the mess she had left her apartment in. A pile of papers and books about 'Norse Mythology' were scattered across the floor while newspaper clippings of Tony Stark and the case in New Mexico as well as Harlem were tapped on the wall, covering most of the Captain America posters. On the desk, surrounded by more piles of case files marked Top Secret and or S.H.I. ., was her laptop with a screen saver of Captain America, the only part of her apartment that was clean was the kitchen and her bedroom at the far end. Kailey jumped in surprise and shot a blast of energy at a pile of papers that started moving after she had shut her door. She walked towards the middle of the room cautiously and started laughing when she saw her old cellphone. "Hallo (hello)? Wer spricht da, bitte (may I ask who's calling)?" She asked as she sat down in her computer chair and began tracking the number that was calling her.

"Hello Kailey or do you prefer Silk Shadow?"

Kailey grimaced, it was Coulson, he had finally found her after a year. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, Sie haben die falsche Nummer (I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number)."

"Wow your German is really good, you must've been there for the whole time you went under our radar. The year really did pay off but vacation is over Kail."

Kailey sighed in annoyance. "What do you want? And make it quick."

"We have a visitor from another planet and he's already declared war on us. His name is Loki and our camera's found him heading to a museum in Germany. You can get to him faster since you're already there; just hold him off until my agents come. You probably only have about a ten minutes." Coulson explained hurriedly.

"Loki?" Kailey huffed as she grabbed a book off the floor and flipped through the pages until she got to the page about the god of mischief. "A trickster like me, what did he do to start a war?"

"It took forever to find your email but I sent all the information to your computer."

"Maybe it's because I didn't want you to find me." Kailey grumbled, looking through her email. "Listen, if I stop him and give him to your agents, this doesn't mean I'm joining your band, the Avengers got it?"

"I don't understand why-" Kailey hung up before Coulson had a chance to go on about how she would be a great asset for the Avengers for she had heard many times before she disappeared.

After throwing more S.H.I.E.L.D., case files onto the ground to make room for her coffee, Kailey spun from side to side in her desk chair as she read about Loki and the tesseract cube. "What would Captain America do?" She mumbled to herself. "Loki can be my key to going to Asgard but Captain America would not save his life, he's the bad guy and must be stopped. My dream isn't important and can wait for now." She pondered for a few more minutes until finally making up her mind and ran to her closet to find a dress to suit the occasion causing yet another mess in her apartment.

Loki raised his arms and smiled victoriously as he looked down at everyone from inside the museum kneeling. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He stepped down and walked through the crowd, stopping in front of an old man that was still standing.

"Not to men like you." The elderly German replied, keeping a calm stature.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki lowered his scepter, pointing at the elder's heart as the light glowed blue. "Let him be an example."

"Not so fast antlers." Kailey snickered, sending a blast of energy at Loki causing him to stumble backwards. "Sorry I'm late but you almost wrecked the taxi I was in when you blasted a bloody police car backwards and sent it rolling."

Loki stood back up and stared at the figure in front of him with pure curiosity. "KNEEL!" He yelled, only wanting to see what her reaction would be.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kailey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Villains are always the same. Thirsty for power, to rule, blah, blah and more blah. It's really annoying. Although love the costume antlers."

Loki approached the midguardian with pure interest in his eyes. He kept wondering about why she wouldn't do as he had ordered with pure confidence. He raised his scepter and gasped when he saw her eyes glow gold in the light reflecting off his scepter. "What are-" he was cut off when captain America pushed him to the side with his shield.

"Thank you star spangled man!" Kailey saluted sharply and bit her lower lip to prevent herself from squealing.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Loki sent a blast of blue at the jet; it maneuvered just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki.

Kailey sighed dreamily as she watched the two fight before looking up at the sky confusingly as an ACDC song ran through the air. "What the hell?"

Iron man blasted Loki right back down and touched down on the ground. He stood up and pulled out every piece of weaponry the suit has. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki raised his hands in surrender as his armor materializes away slowly. "Good move." Iron man replied before turning towards Kailey. "Silk Shadow, Agent Coulson wants to speak with you, it's important."

"You know my name?" The brunette asked, a bright smile appearing. "You know my name…well my real name is Kailey but you know Silk Shadow works to. That's the name Coulson gave me when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Please shut up." Iron Man begged, raising a hand.

Kailey nodded mutely before she followed behind Captain America and Loki towards the jet from earlier before.

* * *

"I don't remember it being this easy." Captain America mumbled, looking at the God then at Kailey. "Fury never told me about you."

"You don't know who I am?" Kailey pouted as she looked up at her hero.

"Don't take it too harshly, Fury never tells him anything." Iron Man assured.

"Well I'm a big fan. I have a saying that I tell myself whenever I don't know what to do: What would Captain America do? I also have the entire collection of your comic books and some posters. You're my hero." Kailey explained, ignoring Iron Man.

"Thank you." Captain America smiled. "So even when I was frozen I was still famous?"

Kailey nodded enthusiastically. "You were the first Avenger!"

Thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently as more thunder rumbled overhead. Loki stared out the window intently. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Captain America asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm not overly found of what follows." Loki replied.

Kailey jumped up and looked out the window, waiting. "It's Thor, another Asguardian!" She squealed when she a saw a shadow appear on the wing of the jet. "This is good, very good."

A loud crash sounded and the ramp of the jet was opened. Thor, the God of thunder with blonde hair and bright blue eyes searched the inside the jet. "Brother," was all he said before grabbing Loki by the neck and flying out of the jet.

"Brother?" Kailey gasped as she headed for the edge of the ramp. "You two keep bickering, I'll be right back." She closed her eyes and stretched out her arms before leaning back and failing. She wasn't afraid, feeling the wind run through her hair had a calming effect on her and she knew no harm would come to her when she landed. Just before she hit the rocky mountain below, she stood up in midair and gracefully landed on her feet. The brunette slowly walked towards the voices of the two brothers, trying to eavesdrop but to no prevail.

"Listen well brother-"

"I'm listening." Loki smirked as he watched his brother being thrown to the side like a rag doll. He walked around the mountain for a moment and stopped beside of a large rock, laughing. "You can come out now, I know you're there, the one they call Kailey."


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

Kailey stayed where she was, frozen in fear and hoping against hope that Loki would go away without finding her. Yes, that would mean the villain would get away but she didn't want to face him alone. She held her breath and closed her eyes, thinking about her family and their many trips around the world; her only happy place.

"What are you?" Loki asked as he appeared behind Kailey.

Her back stiffened when she felt the cold breath brush against her cheek. The brunette spun around and gasped, she hadn't realized the God was within arm's length of her. "I'm human like the rest." She answered firmly, trying to maintain a calm stature.

"No you're not; I can see it in your eyes. You're a terrible liar." Loki chuckled as he began circling the hero.

Kailey swallowed nervously as she watched Loki carefully and tried to think of another lie. "Lab accident like the rest…well except Captain America, he was an experiment. Hawkeye and Black Widow aren't even lab accidents either, they're-"

Loki grabbed onto Kailey's neck tightly and glared. "You're still lying. You have to be from another planet to have the abilities that you have."

"Why are you here?" Kailey gasped, struggling for air in his grasp.

Loki picked the midgardian up to his eye level and smirked. "To rule your pathetic midgard."

"You will never rule." Kailey growled, clenching her hands into fists. Her eyes glowed a bright gold before she blasted Loki backwards. She fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Why's that?" Loki demanded, standing back up.

"Considering your stunt in Germany, I highly doubt that the rest of the world will easily bow to you. Even if you can somehow manage to become king, there will always be resistance." Kailey explained as she got up and began pacing slowly.

"Are you certain about that?"

"Positive!" Kailey laughed. "Look back on all of the dictators we've had in the world. They have all tried to rule with fear and there was always resistance leading up to the overthrow of the dictator and implantation of another government," she raised a finger, "and don't say it didn't work because we're just pathetic humans. I can guarantee it will happen to you too."

"I doubt it." Loki replied, looking up into her light brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm very certain. The Tesseract?" Kailey raised a brow. "That's a power no one should wield."

"No human should wield." Loki corrected. "I'm a God you mewling quim! I deserve power! I am a king, the rightful king of Asgard."

"Hand it over you annoying brat!" Kailey yelled, her eyes glowing a brighter shade of gold. A sudden implosion of light followed by a shockwave knocked Kailey and Loki off their feet then everything went dark.

"Kails?"

Kailey slowly blinked before opening her eyes completely. She sat up and stared at the red head in front of her, a smile slowly appearing. "Tasha!" She exclaimed as she pulled the agent into a tight hug. "You kept the curls but it's shorter, it looks really nice."

Natasha laughed, returning the hug. "I'm glad you're feeling better, there's an important meeting with the rest of the Avengers we have to attend to."

Kailey pulled away and shook her head. "Nope, I told Coulson I'm not part of that. Germany was the only exception; I only came here to tell him off."

"It's too late; you were with Loki on that mountain. They want to know what happened before you hit your head, you know too much. I saw your apartment." Natasha explained.

"Then I'll tell them and leave this hospital."

"You can't, you're not in a hospital." Natasha snickered. "You're in the infirmary station on a plane."

Kailey's eyes widened in horror. "But my stuff and my apartment rent is due in a couple days."

"I packed up all of your stuff and sold your apartment. Figured you would want to disappear after this." Natasha shrugged. "Everything is going to be alright. If you're scared because of how high we are, think about the time you fell out of a plane to catch up with two Gods. This is much better than failing."

Kailey nodded slowly. "You're right, you're totally right. Sorry."

"It's fine." Natasha patted Kailey's hand and got up. "Come on, the Avengers need you."

"No they don't!" Kailey protested. "You have a Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, two agents and a God. You don't need me."

"Kails, you have something none of us have. Not even Thor possesses what you have and we could need that." Natasha countered. "We'll protect you; we won't let the past repeat itself."

Kailey shivered at the thought of what happened that got her under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Kailey took a deep breath and got up. "Lead the way then."

Natasha led Kailey down a series of hallways, stepping aside only once to let the police holding Loki walk past, for they were much more important than any other crewman they pushed out of the way. As Loki was being pulled away, he looked over at Kailey and smiled, a new idea slowly forming in his mind. "Daughter of Alvir, hello."

Kailey froze where she was while Natasha kept walking. Her mind was swirling and her heart began to race. "Tasha, he knows. I want to go home now, take me to my father." She whimpered, backing away. "He knows my father is Asgardian, he'll know my weaknesses and he'll go after my parents."

"Barton's been compromised." Natasha whispered. "We're down one, that's why I…we want you here."

"I'm so sorry." Kailey replied softly. "I'll…stay and help then."

"Thank you." Natasha forced a smile. "I'll have you know, Coulson sent your parents somewhere safe."

Kailey nodded before she continued to follow behind Natasha towards the bridge of the ship where the meeting was taking place. When she arrived, she was surprised by the quiet calmness of the scene. She sat down in an empty chair next to Steve and stared down at the table, gasping softly when she saw Loki staring up at the camera at the same time.

"How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" The God asked, looking back at Fury.

"How desperate am I?" Fury questioned. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace yet you kill because it's fun. You might not be glad that you have made me very desperate."

"It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, you let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." Fury smiled, walking off and leaving Loki in his glass cell.

Loki looked back at the camera, smirking. "I'd be careful now. One of the Asgardian's heart isn't set on helping the world or you."

Kailey slammed her fist against the table angrily and turned off the security feed before silence fell.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said, breaking the heavy silence.

"Loki's going to drag this out. Thor, do you know anything about his plan?" Steve asked, looking up at the God of thunder.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor explained, still staring down at the table where the video feed was.

"An army from outer space?" Steve asked, shaking his head in confusion and utter disbelief. "Kailey, you were with him on the mountain, did he tell you anything?"

Kailey looked up at the Captain and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Before I lost control of my power, destroyed the forest and knocked myself out-"

"That was us." Steve mumbled, looking back at Thor. "Don't worry about it, continue."

"He told me that he's planning to rule Earth, he's the rightful king, he deserves power and all the other things that power hungry people say."

"For him to do that, he has to build a portal. That's probably why he needs Erik Selvig." Banner pointed out.

"Selvig?" Thor asked, his eyes filled with worry. "He's a friend."

"An astrophysicist, worked with Jane Foster." Kailey explained, not willing to admit how she knew that. She didn't want to get into trouble for making copies of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top secret files.

"He's under some kind of spell because of Loki." Natasha informed before anyone could question Kailey about the information she knew. "Along with one of ours."

"Loki's not leading an army from here so why did he let us take him?" Steve asked.

"Cap's right." Kailey muttered. "It's very strange."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner said.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he's my brother." Thor replied.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha muttered.

"He's adopted." Thor sighed.

"And he needs iridium for a stabilizing agent which he already got in Germany." Tony said as he entered the bridge with Coulson. "This will help the portal from collapsing in on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He turned towards the crew. "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice but I did." He covered his one eye. "How does Fury see these things?"

"He turns." Maria Hill replied with an eye roll.

Tony looked around the monitors and placed a hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing, except Kailey. "Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is power source to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria Hill asked annoyance clear in her tone.

"Last night." Tony smiled. "Am I the only good student that did the reading?"

"I did the reading." Kailey muttered before spacing out while Banner and Tony started discussing some sort of scientific stuff, she didn't quite understand. She stared down at the table where the security video played and shivered when she thought about Loki's words. She snapped back to reality when she heard Fury's voice. "Sorry, what?"

"Agent Silk Shadow, glad you're paying attention." Fury replied sarcastically.

Kailey looked back down at the table and blushed. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, I want to know how Loki used it to turn two of the smartest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury continued as though Kailey never interrupted.

"Monkeys?" Thor asked. "I do not understand."

"I do! I understood that reference!" Steve exclaimed with a smile. _Finally, something makes sense in this_ _world_, he thought.

"Good job Cap!" Kailey smiled, gently patting Steve's back.

Tony rolled his eyes before he walked off the bridge besides Banner.

"Kail, can I show you something?" Coulson asked, heading towards the nearest computer.

Kailey got up and walked over to Coulson. "What's up?"

"As soon as you disappeared last year, we moved your parents." Coulson pointed at a red dot on the screen map. "Beautiful place and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are watching them."

"Thank you." Kailey sighed staring at the screen. She turned away from the computer before pulling the agent into a tight hug. "You're the best!"

"Why were you in Germany?" Coulson asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," was all Kailey said before she walked away and met up with Natasha, asking about her where room was on the plane. After the agent left, Kailey pushed open her door and began unpacking until she found her laptop. She opened the lid and began searching through case files that Coulson sent to her and old photos of her parents before trying to hack into the top secret case files using the signal from Tony's hacking implant. At 10%, Kailey fell asleep.


End file.
